Talk:Rhyme and Reason (episode)/@comment-4783634-20150907013740/@comment-26809244-20150907015310
A Curious Case of Curiosity/There's No V In Team (#703) Mrs. Botsford keeps asking questions after she is zapped by Ms. Question's Curiosity Field Creator. minutes * Sparkling Clean/The Smile Collector (#704) Instead of completing her chores, Becky decides to use her WordGirl superpowers to hide the mess. minutes **Wed, September 30, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns * My Dad, My Teacher, My Dad, My Teacher/Castle! Dungeon! Fortress! So? (#705) Mr. Botsford gets a job as Becky's substitute teacher and Becky feels picked on by her father. minutes **Thu, September 17, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Fri, September 18, 3:00 PM on IPTV * Backyard Camping/The Power of Whamship (#706) Becky, Violet and TJ set up a tent in Becky's backyard when an Energy Monster breaks loose! minutes * News Girl/Diorama Drama: The Scene of the Crime (#707) A new girl in school who fancies herself a great kid reporter could spell trouble for WordGirl. minutes * A Few Words from Wordgirl/Ears to You (#708) WordGirl feels the pressure when she is asked to make a speech at the school's Inspiration Day. minutes * Guess Who's Coming to Thanksgiving Dinner/Judging Butcher (#709) Becky is less than thrilled to be sharing a table with Tobey and his mother for Thanksgiving dinner. minutes * Accordion Tradition/Can't Touch This (#710) Becky's accordion practice is interrupted by Granny May who is cracking safes all around the city. minutes * El Queso Mysterioso/Putt with Honor (#711) Becky must figure out a way to suit up as WordGirl without missing out on family time. minutes * Kid Math, Part 1/Kid Math, Part 2 (#712) Kid Math from planet Hexagon is a little clueless as to how to be a superhero on the planet Earth. minutes * Royally Framed/Wordgirl Vs. Tobey Vs. The Dentist (#713) Lady Redundant Woman accidentally copies the Royal Dandy at the museum, bringing him to life again. minutes * Becky Knows Best/As Something As Something (#801) Becky is thrilled to help TJ with a school writing contest, but TJ doesn't want Becky's help. minutes * The Ordinary, Extraordinary Botsfords/The Penny, the Pony, and the Pirate (#802) Becky realizes that her ordinary, human family possesses remarkable special powers of their own. minutes **Sun, September 6, 3:00 PM on IPTV Learns * Pineapple of My Eye/Big Baby (#803) Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is on a dastardly mission to rid the city of pineapples! minutes * Staycation/Dr. No-Voice (#804) Mr. Big unveils a mind control scheme, causing Becky's vacation to become anything but relaxing. minutes * Patch Game/Girls Day Out Throws Chuck (#805) Becky tries to compete honestly and resist using her super powers to win a City Scout contest. minutes **Mon, September 7, 3:00 PM on IPTV * What Would Wordgirl Do/Granny's Corner (#806) The advice that Granny My gives on her new advice show is somehow inciting chaos around the city. minutes **Mon, September 7, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Tue, September 8, 3:00 PM on IPTV **Sat, September 12, 3:00 PM on IPTV Learns * Trustworthy Tobey/The Tooth Hurts (#807) When Scoops asks Becky to run the Daily Rag she makes the story behind his absence front-page news. minutes **Tue, September 8, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Wed, September 9, 3:00 PM on IPTV **Sun, September 13, 3:00 PM on IPTV Learns * A Sticky Situation/Eight Legs Vs. Two-Brains (#808) A broken figurine somehow leads to WordGirl and TJ becoming glued together, back-to-back. minutes **Wed, September 9, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Thu, September 10, 3:00 PM on IPTV * Time-Out with Two-Brains/Dr. Wordgirl-Brains (#809) It's Becky's turn to take home the class pet - a hairy, scary, crawly tarantula named Shaggy. minutes **Thu, September 10, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Fri, September 11, 3:00 PM on IPTV * Tim Botsford: Neighborhood Assistant/Set Sail for the Bake Sale(#810) Mr. Botsford becomes a Neighborhood Assistant, determined to help anyone who needs it (or doesn't). minutes **Fri, September 11, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Mon, September 14, 3:00 PM on IPTV * The Best of the Best/Art's Parts (#811) A thief is stealing every piece of art in the city. Can Wordgirl catch the villain in the act? minutes **Mon, September 14, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Tue, September 15, 3:00 PM on IPTV **Sat, September 19, 3:00 PM on IPTV Learns * Rhyme and Reason, Part 1/Rhyme and Reason, Part 2 (#812) Rhyme and Reason, a new villainous duo, arrive in the city for a crime spree. minutes **Tue, September 15, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Wed, September 16, 3:00 PM on IPTV **Sun, September 20, 3:00 PM on IPTV Learns * World's Best Dad/The Good Old, Bad Old Days (#813) When Becky orders a gigantic book of world records, she decides it's time to help her dad break one. minutes **Wed, September 16, 7:30 PM on IPTV Learns **Thu, September 17, 3:00 PM on IPTV